1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a connector for electrical connection of wire-harnesses used in an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a connector used for electrical connection of wire-harnesses, there were known various type connectors.
One of such conventional connectors is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 58-14684. The connector disclosed comprises a housing with a plurality of terminal accommodating compartments therein and a plurality of terminals fitted into the terminal accommodating compartments. In the housing, there is provided a slit formed in a part of the terminal accommodating compartments. A spacer for securing each terminal in its respective terminal accommodating compartment is inserted into the slit. According to the connector of this invention, since the terminals in the terminal accommodating compartments are secured by the spacer therein, it is possible to prevent the terminals from falling out of the connector.
Another type of connector known in the art is as disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. 54-79990. This type of connector comprises a housing and a case for accommodating wires connected to terminals therein. The case can be divided into two pieces and attached to the end of the housing. The dividable case is provided with lock means for locking the pieces together when the pieces are mated with each other. The dividable case has a narrow cylindrical portion at the rear side thereof and the wires are passed into the cylindrical portion and tightly bundled therein. As a result, according to the connector of this invention, it is possible to prevent the terminals from falling out of the connector and reduce the risk of breakage of the terminals when the wires are pulled with a large force. Furthermore, the penetration of humid air or dust into the inside of the housing can also be prevented, thereby realizing a longer life for the connector.
Each of these conventional connectors has advantages as described above, respectively, so it is expected that if these features were to be incorporated into a single connector, the connector would become immensely advantageous and useful.
However, these features are derived from different inventions with different elements. Therefore, if these features are simply incorporated into a single connector, it is inevitable that the number of parts will have to be increased, thus leading to disadvantages such as troublesome quality control of the parts and increased manufacturing costs. Moreover, since the fitting position of the spacer would be covered by the dividable case, it would be impossible to confirm a proper fitting of the spacer. This would result in the inability to properly insert the spacer into the slit of the housing, thus leading to a poor fitting of the spacer.